


Recognition

by ReallyEleanor



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyEleanor/pseuds/ReallyEleanor
Summary: Inspired by my husband, whose hobby is being a first responder, and a former colleague, whose youngest child was born at a rural firehouse on the way to the hospital.  Fits in Season Five; episode related.Originally written in 2008 and posted to Wraithbait.com with the author Luvsciencegeeks.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Recognition

"Atlantis, this is _Daedalus._ Prepare to receive personal mail cargo transport."

Chuck watched as the mail pouch appeared in the Gate Room. Most cargo was offloaded in a far less ostentatious manner, but the personal mail for the Atlantis team still rated a formal, orchestrated ceremony. 'Neither snow nor rain nor heat nor gloom of night stays these couriers from the swift completion of their appointed rounds.' He supposed that included intergalactic distances, too.  
\----------  
HM1* Cornelius 'Neely' Fischer, also known as "Doc," waited with his Marines for mail call. He'd ordered something, but wasn't sure that it would come on this trip. PC2** Williams, another sailor, called his name, and Neeley was thrilled to see a small padded mailer. It was here!  
\----------  
"Excuse me, ma'am," Neeley called after Teyla.

Teyla stopped and turned. "It came in today's mail call. Would tomorrow afternoon work for you?" Neely asked.

"May I see it, Neeley?" Teyla asked. Neeley handed her the envelope, and she looked inside. "So that's what one looks like. Yes, tomorrow would be fine." Teyla handed the envelope back to Neeley.  
\---------  
Neeley punched his comm headset. "Chuck, could you page Dr. McKay and have him report to the infirmary? You'd better tell him Keller needs something repaired urgently, or he'll never come."  
\---------  
Rodney's headset beeped. "McKay," he snapped. What now?

"Dr. McKay, Dr. Keller needs you urgently in the infirmary. She's got a malfunctioning piece of equipment and needs you to fix it yesterday," Chuck said.

Rodney pushed back his chair and stood up. "If it wasn't for me, this place would fall down in a heap of circuit boards and conduit." His voice took on a mocking quality. "Help me, Rodney. Drop everything. Come fix my toaster." The snarkiness had increased his stride, and he was already at the infirmary.

He walked in and stopped. What were all these people doing here? And they started CLAPPING. Keller, Teyla, with the baby, Sheppard, Ronon, and it looked like all the medical teams—including those who should have been off duty—were there. Was that WOOLSEY in the corner?

Neeley walked up to Dr. McKay and took his arm lightly. "This way, Dr. McKay," he directed, and the two men walked up to the table at the front of the room.

Teyla handed Rodney the baby. Sensing fear, Torren started fussing. Rodney tried to hand the baby back to Teyla, but she shook her head 'no.' Neeley signaled for quiet, and addressed the assembly. "Ladies and gentlemen, it has long been a tradition in the law enforcement and emergency medical community to recognize when one of their own assists in bringing a new life into the world."

Teyla picked up a small object from the table and pinned it on Rodney's uniform jacket.

Neeley continued, "Dr. Rodney McKay, we are honored today to present you with this stork pin. Congratulations!"

Maybe Torren not being named Rodney wasn't so bad after all. Rodney smiled at the thought, speechless for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Police officers, firefighters, and EMT personnel who deliver babies are given a gold-trimmed stork pin to wear on their official uniform, blue for boys and pink for girls.
> 
> *HM1 is Hospital Corpsman First Class Petty Officer (Navy rating)  
> **PC2 is Postal Clerk Second Class Petty Officer (Navy rating)


End file.
